


Into the picture

by Karmyal



Category: Calzona - Fandom, Grey's Anatomy
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-19
Updated: 2015-10-25
Packaged: 2018-04-27 02:53:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 17,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5030890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karmyal/pseuds/Karmyal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Callie Torres is a renowned photographer. Arizona Robbins is a pediatric surgeon who thought she'd make some extra money</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first fanfic guys so please be gentle on the reviews

CHAPTER 1

  
Callie Torres was a renounced photographer in all the States. She had requests from all kinds of fashion and photography magazines, as well as many galleries. One of her recent works included her childhood friend (and model) Mark Sloan.

Callie was preparing a new project though, one she had never before worked on. She had put an ad in the press –as well as some of her blogs, asking for a female nude model.  
Time was passing but the auditions went rather badly. She didn’t want a professional model, no, she was against all kinds of “beauty stereotypes”. Most of her work so far, included plus sized models; and this was a great opportunity to publish her study on “natural beauty”. Most women though, weren’t quite what she was looking for.

~~~~~  
It had been two weeks since Callie had started the auditions and honestly she was getting more and more disappointed each day. It was about 11pm and the last model walked in.   
“Please state your name and take the bathrobe off” Callie said filling in some forms.  
“I’m Arizona Robbins” the woman replied and removed the only piece of clothing hiding her body.  
Callie took a quick glance at the woman and then looked at her once again to make sure what she had just seen was indeed true.  
_Whoa…_ Thought the Latina, trying to seem as professional as possible. She cleared her throat and walked towards the camera. “Hello Ms Robbins, I am Callie Torres. Let’s see…any scars I should know of?” the brunette asked.   
“No, no scars” Arizona replied as her cheeks got redder and redder at each of Callie’s steps towards her.

Callie ticked something on her list and noted a few other things looking at the blue-eyed woman in front of her. “And what do you do for a living?” Callie then asked. “Oh, I’m a pediatric surgeon. I like working with tiny people.” She explained and smiled.  
At that moment, Callie froze for a bit. She had the most radiant and cute smile Callie had ever seen…oh and those dimples…  
Callie shoke her thoughts off and took the camera. “Let’s see how well you’ll do with the camera then” she said and flashed a wide smile at the blonde woman.   
After a few pictures, Callie thanked Arizona and asked her to put her clothes on. “I will let you know about the results within the week” she told her and shoke her hand slightly before moving to the computer.  
While looking at the pictures, the Latina’s mouth was wide open. The camera definitely agreed with that woman. Callie found her phone and called Mark as fast as she could.  
  


CALLIE’S POV

_Come ooooon! Pick it up!_ I thought while I heard the beep on the other line, tapping my foot nervously. “Hey Mark! Thank God! You have to come over! I found the most amazing model! She’s beautiful and has a perfect smile and she’s like super photogenic!” I said almost in one breath. “Get your head out of your ass Sloan, I’m not sleeping with her, come for yourself! Alright, see you in 10’. Love ya dork” I added and hang up.

Ten minutes seemed like ages as I was waiting for Mark to come and kept looking at the pictures unable to notice her perfect skin and body analogies. I even caught myself staring at her a couple of times till the knock on my door interrupted my thoughts, making me jump a little in surprise. I walked to the door of my studio trying to calm myself and as soon as I opened it I heard Mark’s voice. “Alright, where’s the hottie you promised me?” he asked forcing a laugh out of my lips. “Hello to you too Mark” I said chuckling and lead him to the computer.  
I showed him the pictures I had taken and turned to look at my childhood friend. “Is she single?” I heard him ask as I noticed a small smirk on his face.   
“I didn’t ask her that! That’s personal information you idiot, be professional for once!” I tell him punching his arm. He slightly laughed and shoke his head in disbelief. “You disappoint me Torres” he says jokingly. “So, I am guessing you found your model?” he added. “You bed I did! Now let’s celebrate it with drinks at Joe’s!” I suggest, grabbing my coat with my one hand and his hand with my other, running out of the studio excitedly.

 


	2. Chapter 2

ARIZONA’S POV

I quickly run into the hospital and towards the ER. I find my best friend, Teddy Altman and grab her by the hand, dragging her to the side. “Hey! I was updating my chars!” she quickly complains.  
“Teddy, I did something reeeeally stupid” I say nervously. “Uh-ho…go on Robbins” she says as her voice gets more serious.   
“There was this photographer, Torres…? I think…and she asked for models and I went there and auditioned, thought I could use the extra money. I auditioned Teddy! For nude models!” I say quickly.  
I feel Teddy gripping my hands and looking at me in the eyes. “Calm down Robbins! Slower! Alright, first of all, what the hell went through your mind girl?! Secondly, THE Torres? As in Callie Torres from LA magazine?” Teddy asked surprised. I took a few deep breaths and nodded. Teddy’s eyes widened. “Whoa, did you meet her?” Teddy wondered out loud.  
“Yeah I did. And she’s hot Teddy! So sexy and she’s cute and also probably as straight as a pole” I reply, my voice filled with disappointment.   
I let a slight sigh escape my lips before I hear my friend mocking me. “You’ve got the hots for Torres?!” she asked. But thankfully I was saved by the bell –or better, my pager.  
“Shit! 911! Drinks, tonight! 10 sharp at Joe’s” I order, without leaving space for a no. Then I start running; you never walk when you get a 911.

  
Later that night…

 

Yet another day as passed, saving the lives of tiny humans. We’re definitely the most hardcore surgeons. Whose heart wouldn't melt seeing a 5-year-old on the surgical bed? Definitely hardcore;  
I walk into Joe’s and there I find Teddy enjoying her vodka on the rocks.   
“One margarita please” I say, smiling to the familiar man before getting my drink.   
As I take the first sip of my drink, a song I like starts playing.

 

**If I got locked away**

**  
And we lost it all today...**

**  
Tell me honestly...**

**  
Would you still love me the same?**

****  
If I showed you my flaws  
  


**If I couldn't be strong**  
  


**Tell me honestly**  
  


**Would you still love me the same?**

Suddenly, I feel my friend tapping my shoulder and coming closer to my ear. “Psst, 11 o’clock hottie Latina dancing. I don’t think I’ve ever seen her before. She definitely doesn’t work at the hospital” she said.  
I take my drink in hand and discreetly turn around, scanning the room. Suddenly, I choke on my drink and quickly turn around mumbling “Shit!”.  
“What? What did you see?” Teddy asks curiously as I use the back of my hand to wipe the drink from my face. “The sexy Latina? **That’s** Torres!” I whisper trying to hide.  
“It must be your lucky day cause she’s coming this way with an equally hot boy…friend?” she says half wondering.  
“Shit! Shit!” I mumble again and take a few deep breaths before I hear a voice…no I hear **her**  voice behind me.   
“Arizona? Arizona Robbins?” she asks and I turn around smiling a bit nervously.  
“Miss Torres! Hi!” I reply. _Miss Torres? Really Zo?_ I thought to myself.  
“Please call me Callie” she replies and smiles. I don’t think I’ve seen a prettier smile in my life. _Stop it Arizona! She has a boyfriend!_ I keep telling myself.  
“How come you are at Joe’s?” she then asks.   
“Oh, we work at the hospital just across the street. Seattle Grey Mercy West” I explain as I mechanically smile back.   
“Oh I’m sorry, this is my friend Teddy Altman. Teddy this is Callie Torres and this is…?” I added moving my eyes towards the taller man next to Callie.

“I’m Mark. Mark Sloan, I’m Callie’s male model” he explains shaking my hand and Teddy’s. _So definitely her boyfriend_   I think unable to hold a sigh.

Mark’s voice snaps me out of my thoughts. “You’d make a great model Arizona, you totally have the whole package” he says winking at me, making me bush a bit as I glance at Callie.

_Is he…flirting with me? God, straight people definitely do NOT have a gaydar._

I am trying hard not to laugh at his comment and then I see Callie blushing a bit as well, while taking Mark’s hand. “We don’t have time for you to flirt Mark. Fashion show tomorrow…remember?” she asks him laughing a bit. “It was great seeing you again Arizona and meeting you Teddy. We were just leaving, so see you around” Callie says flashing a quick smile before dragging Mark towards the exit.  
“Bye ladies!” I hear Mark say.  
“See ya!” Teddy and I say in unison before we turn around. I need another drink…a strong one. “A scotch on the rocks please Joe” I say raising my hand. __  
  



	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

CALLIE’S POV

“You’ve got the whole package? Really Mark?!”I ask my friend half angry half jokingly.   
“What? If you’re not planning on getting into her pants, then it’s worth a shot. She might be playing for my team you know” he says winking at me and we both start laughing.  
“Let’s go home Sloan, you’re drunk” I say mockingly before we take a cab home.  
  
A few days later…

 

I’ve been holding the paper with Arizona’s number for over an hour now but for some reason I can’t get myself to push the buttons on my phone. As the clock keeps ticking and another 10 minutes pass, I take a deep breath and dial the number. It’s now or never.  
After a few beeps Arizona picks up. “Arizona? Hi It’s Callie. I called to congratulate you. You got the job” I say trying not to seem too nervous.   
“Yeah, can you come on Sunday for the photoshoot? Yes, it’s going to take two months and each photoshoot is 500$. As soon as I know where the research will be published I will let you know about your share. Alright see you on Sunday!” I reply feeling a smile forming on both our lips and hung up. I take a deep breath and relax on my chair. Well done Torres…Just a few days to go…

 

Finally Sunday came! This week seemed like a freaking eternity.  
As I sit on my computer, adding some points to my research I hear a knock on the door. I look at my clock a bit confused since I’m not expecting anyone this early and I just get up to open the door.

As soon as I realise who is standing in front of me, I feel myself freeze a bit. I see Arizona, wearing a beautiful blue dress and I silently gulp. _I must be staring at her, I have to stop! Say something Callie! Anything!_ I quickly think trying to form words. But then I hear her voice. That sweet voice that echoes in my ears since the day I hear her speak for the first time.  
  
“Sorry I came earlier, I have a surgery in 4 hours and I knew I wouldn’t make it in time and I didn’t want t-“ she starts quickly but I cut her off smiling.

“Relax, it’s okay. I wasn’t doing anything anyway, please come in, do you want anything to drink? I have…coffee, water and some apple juice” I say, moving to the side for her to walk into the room.

“Um, some water would be great” She replies smiling back at me. Oh that smile makes my legs feel weak…

I walk into the small kitchen and calm myself down before pouring some water to her glass and some more coffee for me.

“Go get changed and we’ll start right away” I tell her as I hand her the cup.

The blonde woman nods at me, drinking the water fast and she disappears from the room. Then, I approach my camera to fix the lens and the lights. As soon as I’m ready, she comes in and walks to the green screen.

She removes the bathrobe shily, kind of already “used to the routine” of modeling and looks at me.

“So, the concept is natural beauty. Our first photoshoot will be just you. But on the second one Mark will join you as well. Is that okay with you?” I asked her. I had explained all the details to her in a mail sent to all the applicants for my project so since she had auditioned, I already knew there was no problem.

“Yep! All good!” Arizona nods and smiles again. “So, how do I pose?” she then asks a bit nervously.  
I feel a slight smile appear from my lips, trying to hide the smirk threatening to show. _I love how naïve and at the same time sexy this woman can be_ I think once again and look at her through my lens. “Well, I want some naturals first, no pose, just you showing your body to the world.” I explain. I knew the first pictures wouldn’t be as good because of the tension in the room so I just have her relax at first.

 “Now show me that beautiful smile” I say and my eyes widen as I just realise I’ve said this out loud. The camera stops flashing and I look at her, blushing deeply.  
“I-I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to…”I start but Arizona just smiles and poses instead of answering. I feel my heart start beating faster…I think I can hear it and I’m pretty sure she can hear it as well. Thankfully, the camera’s flashes cover the sound of my heartbeat.  
“Alright, now some to the side, just like that, good” I instruct but as it seems the woman is a natural. She knows exactly when and how to pose as if she’d been doing that her whole life.  
“Now, if that’s okay, I’d like you to turn around so I can take some pictures of your back side and turn your face towards the camera” I ask her.   
The woman quickly responds to my request. For a second I don’t do anything, I just stare at her whole back. _I imagine my body against her back…Shit! Stop it! Focus!_ I keep telling myself trying to steady my hands as I move closer to her. Zooming doesn’t always work, it needs too much time to process and at this point I don’t have too much time to spare.

A few more clicks and a few more flashes and we’re done. It took us almost 2 hours. That’s a great time for an amateur model. And especially for her first photoshoot.

“Is there anything you need me to bring for the next photoshoot?” Arizona asks me as I turn around to get my camera connected to my desktop. “Um…high heels, black or red.” I explain. “We have everything else we need. Sheets, bed, a couch” I explain to her. The next photoshoot is about household. I want to show people that a woman can be sexy on the sheets and sexy on the streets…well, in her case in the scrubs…? I wonder. Then I shake my head trying to focus while I wait for her to come back so that I can pay her.  
As soon as the woman enters the room again, I look up at her and smile widely.

“We have an event next weekend, I will text you the details. We’re presenting the project so that we can get more sponsors, funding etc. etc. And they will have an open bouffe and a mini bar” I explain to her winking slightly.

Arizona laughs and nods. “Then I will definitely come” she said smiling back at me with her dimples looking over at me.

At that moment I feel my curiosity overwhelm me as it shuts my mind and logic up. “Y-You can bring your boyfriend too if you want. We might have some extra invitations” I explain trying not to seem too curious.

At that point I hear Arizona laugh as loudly as a person can laugh. I like her laugh, it’s genuine.

I look at her a bit questioningly, rethinking about my words afraid I might have said something funny or wrong without realizing.  
“No, no boyfriends around me in like…ever. I’m a softball team girl” she simply says winking at me and walks towards the door.

I follow her fast to hand her the money, trying hard not to stumble from what I’ve just heard. “Wait, your payment” I tell her and hand her the cash.

Arizona smiles once again and takes the money. “Will Mark be there too?” she then asks in a bit weird tone of…jealously? I suspect.

“Definitely! This man will only miss a chance to hit on hot models if he’s dying or something. And if I tell him you’ll be there too, he’ll drag me there even if I am having a surgery” I reply jokingly. I see the woman blush a bit and nod. “See you next weekend then” she says half smirking and leaves.

 

As soon as the door is closed I take a deep breath and lean against the door. _She’s gay! Gay, gay, gay!_ I think to myself almost jumping in excitement. _Wait if she’s gay…does that mean that Teddy woman is her girlfriend? Cause she never said she doesn’t have a girlfriend…Oh shit…_


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

ARIZONA’S POV

 

I walk into the hospital a bit tired from the day I’ve had. I have a silly smile since I spoke with Callie though, which never leaves my face.

As soon as I change into my scrubs and ask my intern to have the O.R. prepped, I find Teddy who runs towards me.

 

“What happened today? Tell me everything!” She said noticing the smile on my face. “Come ooon Robbins, spit it out, we don’t have all day, we need to save lives” she added as we walked towards O.R. two.

 

I stay silent for a bit, then stop and turn around to look at her smiling. “It was good. I mean, it was great! Like, I felt so comfortable, well, not at first but after the few first pictures I was so free! And and she looked at me with that sexy smile as I switched poses, God her smile…”I say and then get lost in my thoughts of her words and her moves and everything.

  
“Hello? Earth calling Arizonaaaa” she tells me waving her hands in front of me.   
“Sorry I spaced out.” I mumble and shake my thoughts. _Focus Zo, you have tiny human lives to save…_  I hear my mind telling me. “Anyway, she asked me to go to some fancy fundraising gala this weekend!” I added excitedly.

  
“Really? No way! And? Did you say yes? Please tell me you said yes! Is her sexy friend coming too?” Teddy asked and her smirk returned to her lips.

 

“Mark? Oh yeah he’s coming too! As it turns out he’s a womanizer” I reply laughing softly.  
“Womanizer? Wait then…they are not dating? Huh, weird, most models date their photographers or managers or whatever, you know, to get into the good stuff of the business” I hear Teddy say.

  
I turn around to walk to my O.R. as I quickly reply to her. “Stereotyping again Teddy” I remind my friend who for some reason, sometimes believes in stereotypes, especially when it comes to romance. Like the best friend always gets the girl/guy in the end of the movie etc. etc.

 

I feel Teddy hold my wrist to stop me and so I turn around to look at her.  


“You are going to put the sexiest dress you have and you’re going to start playing the field again this weekend” she starts winking at me. “It’s about time, you haven’t had any in what, like 2 months? Girl you need to get yourself a decent woman already” she adds smiling a bit.

 

I laugh at her words and motion her to let go of my wrist. “Saving tiny humans has its price, alright? Let’s go for a beer after work, drink’s on me” I say as I show her the money and sneak into the O.R. to get scrubbed before she can say anything.

 

I start laughing softly thinking about today, letting out a small sigh before I walk into the room to save the 12 year old laying in front of me with a massive lung infection.

 

**Be at the studio, on Saturday at 8pm. I will pick you up with my car. –Callie**

A text arrives on my phone but I do not pay attention at first since I’m busy updating my charts.

  
When I get home, I feel a smile on my lips once again and rearrange my schedule so that I will have Saturday evening free to myself. Then I text Callie back.

**Okay, see you there –Arizona**

 I then lay on my bed thinking that today wasn’t good after all.

 

On Saturday…

 

I am already standing in front of the studio. 10 to 8…I can’t believe I even made it in time! It took me hours to fix my hair and put on my make-up and choose a dress. I am wearing that red dress I like and red lipstick. They bring out my eyes and my dimples as Teddy keeps saying.

I text Callie to make sure she’s on her way but no more than 5 minutes later she’s in front of me in her car.

  
“Hey there” she says to me. _She’s wearing a gorgeous dark blue dress which fits her body perfectly, bringing out…her breasts. Am I just commenting on her breasts?_  

I try to shake myself out of my thoughts but I’m pretty sure it’s been minutes since she spoke…crap.

 

“Hey, nice dress” I say getting in the seat next to her. She thanks me smiling politely and we spend the rest of the trip in silence. The only sound I can hear is Callie singing to the songs playing in the car. And if I may add, she has a magnificent voice!

We make it out of the car and into the gala where we have a couple of drinks and talk. The more she talks about herself, the more I like her…But I shouldn’t! She’s my boss!

 

At some point, Callie leaves me with Mark to socialize. As it turns out Mark is indeed a womanizer. He seems like a good man too though.

 

Then Callie walks towards us almost squealing in excitement. “We found ourselves 4 new sponsors, willing to give 500 grand each! We’ll get a million dollar funding!” she says happily and grips out wrists quickly. I freeze at her touch…it feels so…right, so soft.

 

“Time to celebrate!” I think I hear her say before I feel my body dragged towards the minibar. After the touch, I have to admit I kind of phased out.

Callie hands us both a glass of champagne as well as some shots.

 

 “Um, are you sure we can handle this much drink?” I ask her a bit worried.

  
“Awww come on Arizona! Drink up! We’re celebrating tonight!” she says and we both take the shot and then comes another…and another…after more shots than I can remember I start feeling a bit tipsy but Callie is definitely drunk. She’s now dancing and Mark is dancing with her. There’s not many people left since the gala is over so they don’t mind being seen. At some point Mark brings Callie to me.

 

“Take her home Robbins, I’ve got some business to take care of” He said winking at me. “Enjoy” he added putting his coat on as he left with his arm wrapped around a model.

 

I look at Callie not sure what to do with her. She seems drunk. Thankfully not thowing-up- everywhere drunk though. “Come on Callie, let’s get you home” I say and walk towards the street to get a cab. None of us is in a state to drive, I’m sure Callie will understand.

When we get in the cab, I open the windows for some fresh air to hit our faces. I feel Callie’s head on my shoulder and a slight gasp escapes my lips.  
  
“It was so fun tonight! Thank you Arizona, your amazing body and your adorable smile helped a lot” I hear her say.

 

My eyes widen at her words and I bit my lip softly as she starts nuzzling in my shoulder.

I am about to speak but no voice comes out of my lips.

 

 “You know, I am glad you are not dating that…Teddy after all. You’re too sexy for her” she mumbles ready to fall asleep.

  
I can’t help but giggle at her words and smile down at her. Then I bit my lip a bit harder. _She doesn’t mean what she’s saying Arizona! She’s drunk and probably won’t remember any of this tomorrow!_ I tell myself trying to not do or say anything stupid. I shouldn’t take advantage. Not because she’s my boss but because she deserves my respect. She definitely earned herself that today.

 

“Mark says I should ask you out” she blurts out a few moments later. I then feel the car stop and pay the driver before getting out with Callie. I don’t know if it’s the drink or what I just lived but everything around me is spinning and my heart is racing…

 

I search Callie’s bag for her keys and walk with her to her apartment. Just a few more minutes and I’ll be home resting as well.

I walk with Callie towards her couch and have her lie down. But as I help her down, she grips my dress dragging me on top of her.

 

We are only a few inches apart, I can feel her breath hit my skin at this moment. She has a smirk on her face. I can feel her breath…alcohol mixed with sweet perfume…

I really wanted to kiss her at that moment. _I want to lean in and just…_  I think to myself, as I have my eyes closed trying to calm myself down.

 

But my thoughts are interrupted by another pair of lips touching my own. I open them and see Callie kissing me. My eyes go wide and my heart starts racing faster.

Then my eyes mechanically close as she ran a hand over my cheek and through my hair gently. We stay there kissing for several minutes. Our tongues dance some kind of unkown ancient dance while they fight for dominance and our hands go through each other’s hair

 

I can feel my stomach tighten as her hands reach my thighs and a couple of soft moans escape my lips. Then, her hands travel to my zipper and start unzipping my dress. I pull back in the blink of an eye and look at her disappointed and at the same time confused eyes.

 

“I-I’m sorry Callie, I can’t do this…N-Not now, not like this” I whisper.

_No, this is wrong in so many ways…wrong, wrong, wrong! And she won’t remember anything tomorrow…._

I quickly get up shaking my head and run out of the apartment. She doesn’t even put up a fight since she’s too drink to get up so I leave and start searching for a cab. I can’t get the feeling of her lips against mine… As soon as I get in the cab I gently touch my lips and a small smile forces its way on my lips. No…I can’t do this…

 

I text my friend Teddy, to call me first thing in the morning cause it was important.

 

Soon, I finally arrive at my place and get in, changing into something more comfortable. I lay on the bed for several moments, replaying the moment in my head. Again…and again…and again…

_This is so wrong damn it…_

  


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

CALLIE’S POV

I open my eyes grunting loudly, searching for my phone. “I’m up, now shut up” I say as I press snooze and run a hand through my hair. _God I need coffee…and an aspirin…_  I think as I get up, still dizzy from the previous night.

 

 I slowly walk to my bathroom and look at myself in the mirror, realizing how shitty my make-up is right now. I sighed and noticed my lipstick abnormally spread over my lips and my…cheek? Did I do anything last night? I wonder as I am trying to remember what happened the night before. After Mark, Arizona and I opened the champagne I can’t remember anything. I stain my brain making my headache more and more unbearable as I remove my make-up and hop in the shower.

 

After my quick shower I make myself some coffee and sit back on the couch, my back leaning on the pillow I had slept on. Then, I feel some weird scent coming from the pillow. I approach it and slightly sniff it. _I can tell there’s definitely sweat and booze but something is off…this is not my perfume it’s too mild to be mine…Wait! Did someone come home last night? And lay next to me? And where would they be now?_ I think to myself making the connection of the spread lipstick and the weird scent.

 

A couple of hours later I force myself up, feeling a bit better since the aspirin has started kicking in. I call Mark to make sure he hasn’t forgotten about the photoshoot and head to the studio.

 

Half an hour later, Arizona makes her way in the studio, smiling softly at me. She seems to be…glowing, but why? I am not even sure that’s the case, I’m still too hungover to tell. I make her some coffee since she seems a bit hungover too. Mark comes in, with a huge smile on his face. “Let me tell you something ladies, Calvin Klein models, reeeeally flexible” he says winking at the both of us forcing a laugh out of both of our lips.

 

I don’t want to talk in front of Arizona about last night, in case I did something stupid with some woman, so I wait for her to leave to interrogate Mark.

 

I wasn’t expecting the photoshoot to go that well. After a couple of hours of Mark’s dirty jokes and inappropriate comments, Arizona gets used to his humor and the chemistry between them is obvious. They are both confident about their bodies and they are both pretty. The result is truly amazing.

I thank Arizona for her help last night and then help her on her way out.

“Hey, Callie, do you remember anything from last night?” she asks me a bit nervously. “Cause I can’t remember much so I was hoping you could fill me in” she added quickly. I’m not sure if she’s lying or not though. If she is, then she is a terrible liar. And if she’s not…well let’s just hope I didn’t do anything stupid.

 

I gently shake my head and run a hand through my hair. “The last thing I remember is those shots of tequila and I’m pretty sure I was dancing with Mark at some point” I reply shrugging and smile back at her. “Thank you again for everything. Last night was truly a blast! We can do so much with this money and I have a few donations in mind. But we can discuss that next Sunday” I tell her winking softly. I see her warm smile appear on her face though I can tell she is nervous about something. Maybe work related?   
I try to stay as professional as possible, so I don’t ask her what’s wrong. I hand her the money and watch her leave before I close the door and run to Mark.

 

“Okay, tell me exactly what happened last night! The last time you saw me, who you saw me with, anything!” I tell him quickly looking at him right in the eyes seriously.

 

“Chill Torres, I don’t think you went nasty last night” he replies laughing at my tone. “Last time I saw you, you were pretty wasted though. I’d take you home but I had some…other stud I needed to take care of. You know, business” he adds smirking as he turns to look back at the computer.

 

“I don’t care about your _business_ Mark, what else do you remember?” I then ask sitting on the chair next to him. “I have this weird sense…” I explain sighing once more as I run my hands through my hair to massage my head.

 

“I told Arizona to get you home. So I guess she did” Mark replies and shrugs gently, looking at his watch. “Crap! I have a date in 10! Gotta go Torres, tell me if you have any flashbacks” he said and got up quickly grabbing his coat.

 

“Very funny Sloan” I say loudly so that he can hear me, and then I hear the door close. I finish my coffee and head to my place as well.   
However, as soon as I enter the room, I go to hung my coat and notice another, strange coat. I go closer to it and my eyes widen as I realize it has the same scent as my pillow…and Arizona!

 

I start freaking out and quickly text Mark.

 

**I think I slept with Arizona last night! –C**

I am pacingup and down the apartment trying to remember once again what the hell happened last night. I jump as I feel my phone vibrate and read the text quickly.

 

**Chill Torres. If you’d done such a thing Arizona would be lying on your bed naked. And you wouldn’t be lying on the couch. Except if it was that bad xD –M**

I sigh in relief at the text and run to the bedroom. Everything seems to be in place and untouched. So definitely no one came in here last night. I let another, louder sigh of relief and lay on my bed exhausted.

 

As I close my eyes, flashes from the previous night start to appear. I see Arizona on top of me. I hear her. I feel her kiss me…I feel myself responding and my hands roaming over her body…and her hands roaming over hers…and then she gets up and leaves. _What could I have possibly done…?_  I wonder once again and text Mark telling him everything

 

**Holy crap…Attagirl! –M**

 

Mark replies, making me laugh once again.

So now…do I talk to her about this or pretend it didn’t happen?

I am trying to get her lips out of my mind but she’s everywhere…and so is her scent.

_What do I do now…? Face her or play dumb? Give in or be professional?_

_Oh…Why does this have to be so hard?_

_Maybe I should just forget what happened. This way it will be easier for the both of us right? She doesn’t remember a thing from last night either, so who knows? Maybe she doesn’t want anything to do with me after what we did last night…That must be it…Oh I’m so screwed!_


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6

ARIZONA’S POV

 

I finally return to my place exhausted from the night before and the day today. But my exhaustion isn’t even the worst thing right now… I can’t tell if Callie actually remembers what happened last night and I doubt it she believed my lie. Oh, this is so messed up…

 

I slowly get up to put my clothes back in the wardrobe when I realise I have forgotten my coat at Callie’s. “Shit…”I whisper to myself. _Now she definitely knows I was there last night…_ I think sighing deeply and running a hand through my curls while I sit on the bed.

 

I close my eyes and feel myself drifting off to sleep till my pager starts beeping. _911…Gotta run!_ I tell myself, forcing myself out of my cozy bed and off to the hospital. I’m feeling glad I found an apartment so close to the hospital.

 

I run into the O.R. and there I find Karev already prepping the baby girl that is lying on the bed. He is holding her hand and asking her to count backwards from ten. I gently smile at my former student and now colleague while I scrub. Then I walk into the room, get myself ready and take a deep breath. _Time to save tiny humans…_ I say to myself and extend my hand. “10 blade” I ask and the procedure starts.

 

A few hours later, I walk out of the room and Karev comes after me smiling widely. “Whoa, what you did in there was amazing! This was almost inoperable!” He said to me high fiving me. I smile back tiredly and nod. “Thanks Alex, you were incredible too. I never imagined we’d have such a chemistry the first time you scrubbed in on your first pediatric surgery as an intern” I say and yawn softly.

“Go home Arizona, I’ll check the post ops later and if there’s something I can’t handle I’ll page you” he tells me and I thank him smiling widely. Our ways part and I head home, falling asleep only seconds later.

 

The next morning, I am already feeling better. I must have slept for at least 10 hours and after I get up, I walk to the hospital about an hour earlier than my shift to get some time to talk with Teddy.

 

“Sorry I didn’t call you, I was dying in the O.R. yesterday and the day before! I was on call last night and there was a huge car accident” Teddy tells me sighing tiredly as she sits next to me. I hand her a cup of coffee and she nods thank you.

“Now tell me everything” she adds taking a sip out of her coffee.

“We kissed…for quite some time. And then she wanted to go…further but she was drunk Teddy and I couldn’t do it! So I just left. And I lied to her about not remembering anything from the night before and I’m pretty sure she knows what happened and she just prefers to let it go” I explain sighing deeply.

 

“You don’t know that!” Teddy rushes to answer. “I say that when you walk into that studio on Sunday, you should give her some hints, see how she reacts to them” she then suggests.

Her idea is actually pretty good so I nod smiling. “That’s what I’ll do! Thanks Teddy” I say to my friend happily.

 

We sit there for several minutes as she tells me about a few awesome surgeries she’s had and this clinical trial she has been working on. Then I get up to leave for my shift and she heads home.

 

Days pass excruciatingly slow but finally Sunday is here. I tried texting Callie to get this thing sorted out as soon as possible but she is ignoring my texts probably.

 I walk into the studio feeling a bit nervous and as the photoshoot starts, Callie can tell I am a bit more tense than usual. She stops taking pictures and looks at me a bit worried.

 

“Is everything okay Arizona?” she asks, walking closer to me.

 

“Yeah, of course! Everything is fine, why?” I reply nervously, forcing a smile on my lips.

 

“You seem tense, more tense than usual and your smile seems forced in some of the pictures… is there anything you’d like to talk about?” Callie asks, handing me the bathrobe  and sitting on the couch patting the seat next to her.

 

_Do you or do you not remember kissing me???_  I feel a voice screaming in my head but I just shake my head and sit next to her. “No, everything is okay, I told you. I am feeling a bit weird though, I might be coming down with something” I lie to her. This time I know she can tell I’m lying.

 

“Ah, right…well, if there’s anything I can do, let me know” Callie replies and gets up. She walks towards the camera but my voice stops her.

 

“Callie” I start, not knowing what to say. “Do you remember the last time you kissed someone?” I blurt out. _Shit…this is the worst thing I could have said right now! Can I even make it more obvious? Oh man…_

“Well, I had this girlfriend about 3 months ago. So the image is pretty vague in my head” Callie explains staying frozen on the same spot for several moments before she turns around to face me. _So does this mean…she’s regretted it?_  I think, trying not to let it get to me cause I could just as easily start crying right now. “Would you regret kissing someone while being drunk? Like, a stranger or so” I then ask, feeling my chest burn in doubt and craving for answers.

 

“No, usually I don’t. I only do if I don’t like the person or if it was that bad or in case of one night stands” Callie replies softly and I sigh nodding. “Why?” she then asks. My eyes widen and at this point I am glad I am looking at the floor cause my curls are hiding my face.

“N-No, nothing, I had a discussion with a friend earlier and I was just curious” I reply quickly. Yet another terrible lie…Teddy is right I’m a terrible liar…

 

Callie looks at her watch and then at me. “How about we continue next time? I have to go soon and you should go rest” she says moving her hand towards mine. I think she’s about to touch it but as soon as our hands come about half an inch apart she pulls her own hand back as if all this was a wrong idea.

 

I simply nod, trying to hold a few tears and rush to the changing rooms to get changed. “You can pay me next time” I say before running out of the studio.

 

I get home as quickly as possible so that I can calm down a bit. I spend a few moments there, fighting the tears threatening to appear on my face and call Teddy. “Hey, are you up for a movie night? I’ll get take away from the Italian place you like” I suggested. Teddy agrees and I smile a bit before getting ready to leave.

 

I walk into the Italian restaurant and make my order. They ask me to wait a bit and so I do. I am about to let Teddy know I am going to arrive soon till a familiar laugh rings through my ears. _This can’t be…_ I think but then, here it goes again. I turn around searching the restaurant till my eyes fall on the last person I wanted to see right now. The Latina is sitting on a table, wearing a gorgeous black dress with one of her shoulders out. Across her there is another just as beautiful woman and they are eating and talking and laughing…And I’m here, feeling my stomach twist and the air around me thicken. _Am I feeling…jealously?_ I wonder and take my bag leaving the restaurant while trying to go unnoticed.

 

I rush to Teddy’s place, almost tripping a couple of times. Thank God I have excellent balance skills. I tell her everything that’s happened and she takes a bottle of tequila from her fridge. “This calls for a drink” she says to me and hands me a shot. Several shots followed after that till my mind was getting a bit numb. Once again, I wasn’t drunk, definitely not drunk but I was a bit tipsy just like the last time.

 

As I make my way home, I walk in front of the studio. I wonder if Callie is in there cause I’d like to have a word with her. Settle this down once and for all. See, drinking makes me do crazy things sometimes, it makes me “braver” for sure and quite straight forward.

 

I knock on her door and she walks over to open it. “Callie! You’re here!” I say excitedly extending my arms for a hug. “I hope I’m not interrupting anything” I add as I wink at her slightly.

“Arizona? You’re…drunk?” she asks me a bit confused and helps me in. She helps me walk to the couch and sits next to me.

“You know, I saw you with that hottie before but I didn’t want to interrupt your date” I explain pouting slightly.

“Hottie? As in my cousin Lea from LA who came to visit me?” Callie replies laughing softly. “Oh dear, you’re definitely drunk, you need some caffeine in your system”  she adds and gets up to bring me the coffee.

 

I quickly grab her hand and pull her close to me. We’re now standing inches apart once again. Both on the couch and I’m facing her. “You kissed me” I mumble, feeling a bit dizzier than before.  
“W-What?” Callie asks a bit confused.

“You” I say pressing my finger against her shoulder. “Kissed me!” I add pointing at me. “After the gala” I add looking up at her.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about Arizona” Callie replies a bit nervously.

“Please don’t play dumb Callie! You kissed me! I walked your drunk ass home and you kissed me!” I added as my tone got a bit louder and angrier.

“No, you don’t understand…I-“ she starts but I cut her off.

“No, YOU don’t understand! You can’t just come kissing me while drunk Callie! And then act like it never happened! And ignore my texts and my calls and go on a date with another woman!” I am now yelling. I got up, looked down at her and started yelling.

“ It’s not like that Arizona! And I told you it was no date, Lea is family” Callie tries to explain while getting up but my anger is getting the best of me right now.

“You can’t come kissing me! Do you understand that? Cause I’ve been thinking about the kiss since the night it happened and I can’t focus at work, I can’t focus here and it’s all getting so comp-“ I start but she stops me pulling me in for a deep kiss.

My body responds to her move automatically. I kiss her back and run my hands through her hair. She then cups my cheeks and pulls back.

 

“I know this is wrong Arizona. I know I shouldn’t be doing this but this has been so hard for me! I can’t act like this never happened. I can’t act like I’m okay with not being able to kiss you lips, I can’t ignore your texts anymore, I can’t stop thinking about you” Callie finally says and just as soon as she finishes her words I pull her in for another kiss.

 


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7

CALLIE’S POV

I’m just standing there kissing Arizona, trying to make sure this is actually happening. On the one hand I want to pinch myself to make sure I’m not dreaming but on the other hand I don’t…cause even if this is a dream, I don’t want to wake up.

 

Through the week, I tried really hard to get her out of my head. I kept telling myself I wouldn’t do this. Not again. But I can’t, I haven’t stopped thinking about her since the time I first saw her…Her lips are so soft and they fit perfectly on mine. As if they were two lost pieces of a puzzle, finally reunited.

 

I pull back after a long moment trying to catch my breath but my lips instantly move towards her neck. I can hear her gasp as my hot breath hits her wet skin from my tongue. Then her gasps turn into small moans, moans muffled from what I can guess is herself biting her lip. I gently suck on the soft skin, not too hard not wanting to leave a mark. My hands find their way to her hips but I can feel her hands stopping me.

 

Once again I pull back and look at her a bit worried, afraid I might have done something wrong. “I want to take things slow” she slowly mumbles.  
I smile widely at her words and nod gently.

“How about a date then? Tomorrow evening?” I ask her running my hand over her cheeks, stroking the dimples that have formed from her amazing smile.

“Yes, sounds wonderful” she agrees and gives me a gentle peck on the lips.

“I should get home though” she adds and runs a hand through her hair.

“Let me at least drive you there, you are in no state to drive like that” I suggest and she agrees immediately. I take her hand and her coat and we both head to my car.

 

As soon as the car starts I want to talk to her, let her know what’s on my mind, why I didn’t want to remember the night we kissed and apologise.

“I’m sorry” I start saying without looking at her. It’s dark and I don’t want to get involved in a car accident. I want to be careful cause there will probably be quite a few drunk drivers at this hour.

“I did remember kissing you. Well, it took me some time but I did. I wasn’t avoiding you to hurt you though. I was scared I’d hurt myself again.” I added sighing. At the first red light I looked at her apologetically.

“There was this woman I was dating…she was my model as well, professional plus sized model… and at some point we broke up. We were in different places so it seemed like the mature thing to do. Only she wasn’t as mature as she seemed” I try to explain.

“She almost ruined my career. She posted inappropriate pictures she took of me while I was asleep and stalked me. She even tried to hit me once. That’s why I left LA and came back to Seattle. That’s why I started this project, to get away from everyone and everything related to professional modeling. Of course I still need sponsors and I still need to do something to make money for my project but most people here don’t know what happened in LA. It was a scandal, one I’ve been trying to avoid in months and I finally found you and I feel like I can open up to you and I can see myself being with you…and it scares me” I finally say, feeling a couple of tears threaten to escape my eyes.

 

For the next couple of minutes there’s dead silence. Arizona fell asleep at some point and I’m not even sure she heard what I said. I sigh softly and wake her up as soon as we arrive at her place. I help her up and kiss her goodnight. I make sure she gets into the apartment and then I leave.

 

I return home and lay on my bed before texting Mark.

**I kissed her Mark and she kissed me back. I told her about Erica too, not sure she heard me though –C**

I changed into my pajama t shirt and lay on the bed sighing.

**Finally Torres! Man I thought you were going straight or something :P Tell me all about it tomorrow? I’ll bring you breakfast –M**

He replies making me laugh a little. I text him okay and fall sound asleep.

 

The next morning I wake up by my alarm clock only to find a text from Arizona. I’m not sure I want to open the text, what if she says she regrets everything? I deeply sigh and drag myself to the bathroom before I make some coffee for me and Mark.

I sit on the couch deciding to open the text.

 

**I’m sorry about what happened with your ex. I’m not like that though Callie, you have to trust me. I care about you (yes I heard everything :P )**

**Good morning! –A**

I read the text again and again and my smile gets wider every time I reread it. I can’t believe how happy this woman can make me, even with a text. I take a few deep breaths to calm myself down.

 

**Good morning! Thanks for listening to me! Can’t wait to see you tonight –C**

I reply before getting up to open the door for Mark who practically lives right next to me. I feel so glad to have my best friend living so close to me. Especially when he brings me breakfast.

I explain everything to him as we eat and he smiles softly at me. “Seems like Torres has a girl crush again” he says laughing. My laugh follows as I punch him playfully on the arm. “Shut up Sloan” I tell him and smirk softly.

 

“Look, Cal, I can tell Arizona is nothing like Erica. That night at the gala, we started talking and she told me about herself and about her job and everything. She is a good person. And we’ve both established she is a terrible liar so you could tell if she was lying” Mark says, starting in a serious tone but once again he can’t help making fun of me.

 

“You should give it a shot, she seems really great” he added smiling and started ruffling my hair.

“Heeey, it took me half an hour to make my hair, don’t mess it up” I complain and we both laugh for a bit.

“You’re right Mark, I knew you could help me” I tell him smiling widely and kiss his cheek.

“Now come on Torres, time to work, I’ll drop you off at the studio” he said and got up as soon as we were both done. I grunted in boredom but nodded and got my coat heading out with him.

 

The evening finally comes and I meet with Arizona at the Italian place close to Teddy’s apartment. Arizona seems to love this place and honestly I wouldn’t blame her. The people working there are really friendly and the food is amazing.

As soon as Arizona arrives, wearing the deep blue dress from the gala I look at her smiling widely. "You look gorgeous” I tell her.

A deep blush forms on her lips as she looks back at me. I’m wearing a dark green dress, which matches my dark skin perfectly. “So do you”she says and we both walk in the restaurant.

 

We order some food and wine and we start talking about our lives and our jobs…and we’re talking and talking and talking…for hours. She tells me all about her first pediatric surgery and the time she decided she wanted to be a surgeon and specialize in pediatrics. She even told me all about her white coat ceremony. Arizona speaks with such an excitement about her job that it just makes you gaze at her. As if she’s cast some kind of charm over you to only look at her and listen to her words…

 

As soon as the night is over, I walk her home and she invites me for a movie night the following night.

“How about we discuss the movie tomorrow though?” she asks me. I agree with her nodding my head gladly. She must be tired so it’s understandable.

I kiss her goodnight and leave her apartment to go to mine. I had such trouble sleeping that night, all I could think of was Arizona and her saving lives…and I might have to admit, I even pictured her in her white coat and scrubs and…hot hot hot!

 

A couple of weeks pass and everything seems to be going amazing! Almost every night is movie night and sometimes we have sleepovers. I have to admit I’m not as a huge Disney movies fan as Arizona is but I’m enjoying watching animated movies with her. Man, that girl simply loves a nice fairytale! I’m more of an adventure movies kind of person. Like Indiana Jones and James Bond and all but I don’t mind at all. Spending time with her is all I need.

 

It’s been exactly two weeks since the day we agreed to try this…try us and I’m sitting on Arizona’s couch relaxing, picking a movie for us to watch while Arizona is having a shower. She didn’t have time to shower at work cause she was extremely busy.

I pick Frozen, a movie which Arizona seems to like a lot! I mean…a lot!

As soon as I hear the bathroom door close, I turn to look at her, showing her the dvd and smile. “Is frozen o-“I start but as soon as I look at her no words can come out of my mouth.

Arizona is standing there, in front of me, naked with her towel on the floor.

“A-Arizona? W-What are you d-doing?” I ask trying to keep my voice as steady as possible.

 

Arizona comes closer to me, she takes the dvd from my hands and puts it on the table. She takes both of my hands in hers and helps me up. “I can’t take it anymore Cal. I want to feel you. All of you. And I want to know what you taste like and what you sound like” she tells me looking at me deeply in the eyes.

 

I feel my legs going weak at her words and gulp softly. I don’t speak though, I just follow her to the bedroom. She has light some candles and put some rose petals on the bed.

“Did you plan all this?” I asked her smirking softly.

“I might have” she says looking at me innocently and we both laugh a bit.

“Now, you, my love, are overdressed. So let me help you” she says, helping me remove my blouse before she gently pushes me on the bed with herself on top of me. I cup her cheeks and start kissing her deeply.

I can’t believe this is happening… 


	8. Chapter 8

 

CHAPTER 8

ARIZONA’S POV  


Callie pulls back after a heated kiss and looks up at me. “Are you sure about this?” she asks, searching my face for doubt.

“I’ve never been more sure” I reply smiling and remove her pants. She’s now laying there, on my bed, only in her purple bra and black panties.

 

I pull her in for another kiss as my hands run over her now exposed skin. My lips soon travel to her neck. I plant gentle kisses at first and feel her hands going to my hair. I gently suck the sensitive skin and hear a moan of approval leaving her lips, as she gently pulls my hair, forcing a moan out of my lips too.  
Not many people know that, but having my hair gently pulled is a huge turn on for me.

 

My tongue trails a path from her shoulder blade to her earlobe as my hot breath hits her wet skin and I feel her grip tighten.  
I smirk and capture her earlobe in-between my lips. I then bite her and suck on her earlobe and she moans once again in response, bucking her hips for more contact. Sensitive spot earlobe: check.

 

My lips find their way to her breasts. At first I tease her. I let my lips touch her and nip on her breasts all around the nipple but I don’t touch it just yet.   
Then, I look up at her and place a long lick on her right nipple as my fingers touch her left. She moans deeply and her nails penetrate my back gently.

 

My leg moves between hers and I start creating friction. She quickly removes her bra, but I don’t let her remove her panties yet.   
I stay there for a while, teasing her nipples with my tongue and fingers till they get hard.

 

Then, my hands find their way to her thighs.   
I let the tip of my fingers stroke her sensitive skin as almost inaudible gasps escape her lips every time I approach her panties.

Finally, my fingers find the fabric and I slightly stroke her clit over her soaking wet underwear.  
  
Callie starts rocking her hips and cups my face pulling me into a deep kiss that muffles her loud moan.

I take this as a signal and slowly move the last piece of clothing from her body. I stay there for a few seconds to admire her beauty. “You are so beautiful” I whisper looking at Callie in awe.

She smiles widely as she is panting slightly. She had seen me naked plenty of times before but I had never seen the whole of her.

 

My eyes are still locked on hers as my fingers run over her body, touching her hard nipples, till I reach her wet clit. Her eyes shut automatically and she arches her back throwing her head deeper in the pillow as she moans. “This feels so g-“ she starts as I stroke her.  
But her words are cut off and replaced by a groan as I slip one finger in her.

 

I move my finger in and out of her in an excruciatingly slow pace and keep the rest of my fingers away from her clit, just to see her reaction.

 

Callie is now biting her lower lip and gripping the sheets tightly. “Please… more” she begs in-between her moans.

I then smirk again and suddenly insert another finger deeply in her. I start moving my fingers fast as my thumb finds its way to her clit, stroking her faster at each thrust.

 

I can feel her breath quicken at each thrust and her walls tighten around my fingers.  
“H-Harder Zo, harder” she whispers breathlessly as her hands find their way to my butt, groping it hard.

 

I do as she says and only a few moments after I feel her reach her climax. “Yes! Ah! Arizona! There!” she practically screams, coming undone.

Her nails dig deeply in my skin as she comes and I smile looking down at her as she spasms under my touch.  
I pull my fingers out of her and lick them teasingly.

 

“Mmm, you taste great!” I say and Callie bites her lip blushing gently.   
As soon as she regains strength she swifts her weight and rolls us over, straddling me.

 

“Your turn” she mumbles and I look back at her smiling widely.

 

Watching Callie react to my touch has already made me wet so she knows I can’t handle much teasing.  
Her lips immediately find my nipples as her hands roam over my body.

She is extra careful not to leave a mark though, since it would be unnecessary trouble for the photoshooting next time.

Her hands find their way to my thighs and then to my wetness. “You’re pretty wet” she says smirking.

 

“I can’t help it, you’re extremely hot” I reply chuckling but a gasp leaves my lips as she pulls two fingers in me at once while at the same time sucks on my nipples. I instinctively grip the sheets and arch my back to her move.

 

It takes me a second to adjust before I start moving against her slowly urging her to keep going. Callie looks up at me with that evil smirk never leaving her lips.   
She starts moving her hands in and out of me while her face is buried over my chest. My hands now travel to her back and her hair, stroking softly as short moans escape my lips every time she hits my sweet spot.

 

I can feel my orgasm already building up when she starts stroking my clit with her palm. She then inserts a third finger in and I gently wince. Callie immediately stops and looks up at me. ”A-Are you okay?” she asks worried.

 

“Y-Yeah, I just haven’t had sex in almost a year and three fingers kinda hurt” I explain softly as I try to make my breath even. She nods and smiles softly. She leans in and starts sucking on my neck and earlobe as well. I groan in pleasure and bit my lip when her hot breath hits my ear. “Sorry, let me kiss it better” she whispers in the sexiest voice I’ve heard.

 

Her lips trail a path to my hips, gently sucking on my belly button and then find their way to my clit. As soon as her lips touch my clit I let out a loud gasp. I haven’t felt this touch in a very long time. She places a long lick over my bud and my gasps turn into deep moans. Her tongue is now swirling over my rather sensitive spot and she inserts the fingers back in me, moving them deeply and slowly. “God! Yes!” I moan and run one of my hands through her hair as the other finds its way to my neglected breasts.

 

Callie starts sucking on my clit and her fingers move in and out of me. I can feel my orgasm closer and closer so I start moving my hips, practically riding her fingers till I reach my limit. “Cal! Yes!” I scream and come hard. She keeps her fingers in me as I spasm and for a second I admit I’m feeling dizzy. She mimics my previous motion and licks her fingers before laying next to me.

 

We look at each other and smile happily. She pulls me into her arms and I nest on her breasts letting out a sigh of content. “This was amazing” we say in unison and then we laugh.

 

Callie yawns softly and soon after so do I. “I think we should sleep Cal” I suggest looking up at her.

“Sounds like a wonderful idea Zo” she replies. No one called me Zo before but I’m starting to like the sound of it coming out of Callie’s lips.  
“Good night” I whisper at her closing my eyes as she strokes my hair. “Sweet dreams” Callie replies and we’re both off within seconds


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTER 9

CALLIE’S POV

 

I wake up the next morning, feeling Arizona still in my arms. I can’t help a huge grin on my face as I stroke her hair and kiss her on the forehead. _She looks so cute and peaceful when she’s sleeping…_ I think to myself and try to get up without waking her up.

 

It takes me some time and tons of flexibility but I finally make it. I get up and walk to the kitchen to make us both breakfast. I start making eggs and pour orange juice and coffee in a couple of cups. As I stand there, I feel a pair of arms wrap around my body, hugging me from behind. “Morning beautiful” Arizona whispers kissing my cheek.

 

“Hey there sexy” I reply smiling happily and turn to look at her with a slight smirk forming on my lips.

“How did you sleep?” I then ask her.

“Well, I slept great in your arms. Most comfortable hug ever” Arizona replies giggling slightly.

 

“What are your plans for today?” Arizona then asks me as I put the eggs on the plates.

“Well, I’ve got lots of work to do today and we have a meeting with the sponsors tonight to get the checks and discuss our plan.” I reply to her as we both sit on the table to eat. I stretch slightly and look at Arizona waiting for her to tell me about her day too.

 

“Ah, I’ve got a rather usual day. We have a transplant and I need to work on my research” Arizona says smiling softly and leans to kiss me. I can’t believe this is actually happening.

 

We finish our breakfast and when Arizona gets up, I stop her with my words. “Zo, what…what are we?” I ask her a bit hesitantly. What if this was all just an one night thing? Or a fling or something…

 

“What do you mean Cal? We’ve had plenty of sleepovers and movie nights, we had the most incredible sex last night, we both like each other, so I think the word you’re looking for is ‘relationship’ “ Arizona replies laughing a bit. Then she flashes the most beautiful smile I’ve ever seen.

 

“And we’re exclusive, right?” I ask once again. Arizona approaches me and takes my hands in hers. “I don’t want to be sharing you with anyone. You’re all mine” she tells me happily.

I smile widely at her words and pull her in for a deep kiss. “Good, cause I am not planning on sharing you with anyone either” I reply against her lips and place a couple of pecks on her lips.  
  
“Now come on, time for work” I tell her spanking her butt gently and head to the bedroom to get changed.

 

We part ways soon enough and we both head to work. When I finally get to the studio, Mark is already there waiting for me.

“What took you so long Torres?” he asks me smirking softly.

 

“Shut up Mark, I can hear your dirty thoughts. I’ll tell you all about it upstairs” I reply laughing slightly.

 

“Alright, so last night, we did it” I say as soon as we enter the studio.

“Wow! That’s amazing Cal!” Mark says hugging me slightly. “But are you sure this is the right thing to do? We both know how badly the last relationship ended” he says as his tone turned to a more serious one.

 

“I’m sure Mark, she’s different…I know she is, I can feel it” I reply nodding and let out a gentle sigh.

“I take your word for it. But you know I’m here if you need me” Mark says smiling and I hug him slightly this time.

“Thanks Mark, now shut up and get naked, we need to work” I reply laughing and he kisses my cheek before getting changed.

 

A few weeks pass and the project is close to an end. It’s our last photoshoot and as soon as we finish it, I ask Arizona to join me for dinner to celebrate. Magazines all over the States have asked for the rights to publish it and it turns out it has been a huge success.

 

“This is a night to celebrate for two reasons. First of all, our project has done amazingly well. Secondly, a month ago at this exact day, I kissed you for the first time. And my life has been great ever since” I start, raising my glass to cling it against hers.

 

“To an amazing co-operation and an even amazing relationship” Arizona says happily and clings my glass.

 

We eat and discuss while drinking some wine and then we part our ways once again since Arizona is on-call for that night.

 

I get home but as soon as I step into the house my phone rings. “Hello? Oh, hey Lea! Yeah, I’m doing great! W-What? Is he okay? Of course I will come pick him up and take him to the hospital!” I say and drive as fast as I can to my cousin’s hotel to pick her son up. She was working late so she left him asleep in the room but something bad has happened.

 

I take Carlos quickly to the hospital and wait for a doctor. Arizona walks towards me and looks at me worried. “What happened?” she asks me. “I don’t exactly know. Lea says he was asleep and then he woke up and ran to get the phone to call her. He must have stumbled onto something and it seems like he broke his leg” I reply to her sighing softly.

 

“Calm down love, he’s going to be okay, I will take care of him, okay?” Arizona asks me stroking my arm gently.   
“Tia Calliope it hurts!” Carlos complains and Arizona turns to look at me smirking. Right, she hadn’t heard my full name before.

 

“Hey Carlos, I am doctor Robbins and I will take care of your legs. You know, I have some magical powers” Arizona says to him and pulls a lollipop out of her coat. Carlos takes the lollipop and looks at her in awe. I smile at how my girlfriend takes care of my 5 year-old nephew and just stand there looking at them.

 

“Now, you have to come with me and I will show you something amazing. We are going to take a picture of your bones!” Arizona says and Carlos claps his hands excitedly.

About an hour later, Arizona comes back to me and smiles. “His vitals are stable and he’s sleeping. We put him on cast and he can leave tomorrow, we want to make sure he’s not getting any fever tonight or something” she explains and I thank her hugging her tightly.

“I’ll stay with him” I say quickly.

“You have to go to sleep…Calliope” Arizona says in a mocking tone and sticks her tongue out.

 

“Oh you’re going to mock me now too?” I ask her laughing softly.   
“No of course, I love your name Calliope!” Arizona replies and I feel a blush forming on my cheeks.

“Well, it does sound nice when you say it. Also, since you have magical powers doctor Robbins” I start pulling her closer. “Have you ever even considered having kids? You seem to get along with them amazingly well” I tell her smiling happily.

 

Arizona laughs at my question and shakes her head. “Nope, I have enough tiny humans at work, I don’t think I can handle one more at home” she explains shrugging.  
  
“Oh…”I reply a bit disappointed. I have always wanted kids. I even discussed this with Mark who was kind enough to put his sperm in a sperm bank in case I ever wanted kids. He is hot, he is brilliant and he is kind and all, so he’s the perfect donor.

 

“Do you?” Arizona asks me hesitantly. I nod gently and bite my lip.

“Look, this doesn’t have to mean anything for us, we are happy as we are” Arizona replies and takes my hands in hers.

“Yes but I will eventually want children and you won’t” I say sighing slightly.

“ It’s too early to argue about this Cal, don’t stress about it” Arizona says and kisses my cheek.

I nod in agreement though I have to admit I can’t let that thought go that easily.

 

Then, Arizona’s phone starts ringing and her eyes widen as soon as she picks it up. “A shooter? Are you serious? L-Lock down?!” she asks and runs to lock the doors of the pediatrics ward.

 

“ Cal, you have to come with me. There’s someone in the hospital and he’s got a gun! We need to make sure every single room is locked and we need to get the kids gathered! Tell every nurse to put the kids in rooms 2, 3 and 4, we need to hurry, he’s two floors below us!” Arizona says and I start freaking out. I start searching every room for nurses and try to help them move the kids to the rooms.

 

As soon as we are almost done, we only have Carlos and a couple of kids left. The have handed me a pair of scrubs to be more comfortable and I get into Carlos’ room along with Arizona to move him to the room. Suddenly we can hear footsteps. Slow footsteps. If it was a nurse she would definitely be running which means…it’s him!

 


	10. Chapter 10

CHAPTER 10

 

ARIZONA’S POV

 

I grip Callie’s hand gently and feel my breath coming out of my lips as quietly as possible. At some point I even forget I have to breathe.  
I place my finger in front of my lips and motion to her to stay quiet.  
  
We hear the man’s steps and silence falls over the floor; dead silence. I think I can hear my watch ticking, hell I can even hear my own pulse!

 

We both stay quiet but then Carlos wakes up. “Tia?” he asks. I turn to the boy to calm him down but the shooter hears us and comes towards the room. I can see his shoulder is bleeding, he must be injured.

 

He steps into my own room and looks at Carlos. His eyes then fall on me and Callie standing on each of his sides. I am trying to calm Carlos down…  
  
“Are you a doctor?” he asks pointing his gun at me. I freeze and my legs feel weak. I simply nod as tears start rolling down my eyes

  
“Fix it!” he orders me and I start walking towards him.

 

“NO!” Callie says stopping me. The shooter takes a step back and switches the gun between me and Callie.

 

“I-I’m a doctor too! Let me do that and let her take care of the child!” Callie says terrified.

 

I look at her and my eyes widen. _What is she doing? Has she gone insane?!_ I wonder, unable to understand why she would do such a thing.

 

The man looks up at the boy and nods in agreement.

Callie walks towards him and starts searching for bandages in the room. As she has everything she thinks she needs, she looks at his cut.

 

“Z-Zo, I think he needs stiches…” She tells me and I but my lip hard. Callie looks at me worried, not knowing what to do.

 

“Please let me do that! She doesn’t know how to, she’s just an intern!” I step up walking slowly towards him.

 

“No! You stay where you are!” He says and points the fun at me and then places it on Callie’s forehead. Callie is crying and shaking, whispering “I can’t do this”.

 

I am now crying too, holding Carlos’ hand, having his eyes covered so that he won’t see anything.

 

“I’m sorry, I can’t do this” Callie whispered shaking her head.

“Are you messing with me? Aren’t you a freaking doctor?!” The man asks furiously and Callie shakes her head no in response.

 

“You lied to me?!” he asks angrily. Callie is down and I can’t take looking at her, unable to do anything. I almost run towards the man to take his gun.

 

Everything seems to be going in slow motion.

 

All I remember is a loud _Bang_ and then some weight over my body. I am not touching the cool floor as the man is making his way out. I page 911 in rooms 2 and 3 of the floor to let everyone know where he is.

Then, I give in to my pain and pass out.

 

I wake up around 5 minutes later and feel my head hurting. I touch the back of it and see some blood but that’s not what worries me most.

I realize someone’s body is against mine.

 

“C-Cal?” I ask shaking her body but she won’t react. That’s when I notice it…there’s blood everywhere but I’m not hurt, no place on my body other than my head hurts.

“Cal? Cal wake up! Calliope!” I scream rolling out of her arms and page someone again.

 

She must have saved me…I search for the bleeding and find a bullet on her back. I try to stop the bleeding with the bandages, she has already lost too much blood.

And then it hits me again…What if the bullet hit her spine? What if she’s paralyzed because of me?

 

Tons of questions running through my head, as Dr. Hunt takes her into a crash cart and into the O.R.

 

I immediately call Mark but he’s not answering so I leave a voice mail. “Mark, it’s Arizona…something happened to Callie, Mark, she’s hurt and she’s in surgery. Please come, we need you” I whisper even though it feels like no voice is coming from my lips.

 

I hung up and start crying. That’s when Teddy comes running to me and hugs me. “Are you okay? Are you hurt?” she asks me terrified. She starts checking my eyes, my pulse and sits me down to fix the injury on the back of my head.

  
“She saved me Teds… she jumped in front of me and saved me” I whisper and start crying again.

 

Teddy helps me calm down and brings me some food and water. Mark arrives soon after.

 

We are in the waiting room together, trying to calm each other down. He holds my hands and takes me into his arms, trying his best to stay strong for his friend.

 

“She’s a Torres, she won’t give up that easily” he says determined but we both know he’s just trying to convince himself his friend will survive.

 

Teddy comes towards us to let us know Callie is back to her room. “We have to wake her up to make sure her spine is okay and that there has not been nerve or permanent brain damage. She is unstable for now but as soon as she’s stable we will let you know” she tells us.

 

“I’ll ask Lexie to keep you updated” she adds and we nod in unison.

 

_She jumped in front of me…she saved my life…she took a bullet for me…_


	11. Chapter 11

CHAPTER 11

CALLIE’S POV

 

I’m just laying there, on the bed, trying to open my eyes but I can’t. I hear everything that’s going on, I try to open my mouth but I just can’t get words to come out.

 

I can hear a man’s voice saying that I will go home a bit after I wake up. He tells Mark that Carlos is okay and back home. I want to go back home…

 

Then Arizona walks into the room and sits by my side. Mark tells the doctor that he’s taking me home, taking care of me.

 

But Arizona disagrees. She thinks she’s more qualified, that since she works here she can take me to physical therapy and drop me of more easily.

 

“No, Arizona, I need to be there for her!” Mark says and I can even hear him walk around the room…nervously.

 

“I can take care of her, I can drop her off, I can make sure she’s stable” Arizona replies in-between her tears. “She took a bullet for me Mark!” she adds.

 

“Exactly! She took a bullet for YOU! She’s laying there because of you!” Mark snaps. I don’t know why he’s so angry, he knows it wasn’t her fault.

 

“I want to help her! Do something for her!” Arizona replies as she tries to calm him down. This is not Mark, we both know that.

 

“You’ve already done enough for her!” Mark screams and they start fighting.

 

Suddenly, I can feel it, I can feel my strength rebuilding and my mouth opens.

 

“Shut up” I whisper. It’s barely an audible whisper but they both hear me and turn to look at me. They both run and take each one of my hands as I slowly open my eyes.

 

“S-She’s up! Page Shepard! She’s up!” Arizona says turning to look at the nurse and tears start running down her eyes again.

 

“Aren’t you sick of fighting?” I then ask and open my eyes slowly, trying to look as angry as I can at them

 

Mark sighs deeply and looks at Arizona. Before they get a chance to say anything another doctor with dreamy hair walks in and checks on me.

He said something about making sure I didn’t have brain damage. He reassures Arizona and Mark that I am okay and then he leaves.

 

“You’re not taking her home Arizona, I’m her best friend” Mark insists and looks at her.

 

“Please Mark, you have to understand this” Arizona says looking back at him and strokes my hand.

 

I take a minute to look at them both and then turn to Mark. “You know it’s not her fault Mark and you know how much I want to stay at your messy place” I start smiling widely at him. Then, I turn to look at Arizona.

 

“But I love her…I really do and she makes every day beautiful for me” I whisper. I wasn’t expecting to say it to her in a hospital room. This is more of a “candlelight dinner” kind of thing but it feels right.

 

Arizona’s eyes widen and she bits her lip. “I-I love you too Calliope” she whispers and kisses my forehead lovingly and then my lips.

 

Mark sighs once again and nods. “You’re right, I shouldn’t have snapped at Arizona. I know it’s not your fault, I’m just worried. Callie is like a sister to me, you know?” Marks asks looking at both me and Arizona with his puppy eyes.

 

“I know Mark and I promise you, you’ll see her every day. You can come stay with us for a few nights till she gets back home if you want” Arizona suggests and I smile at my girlfriend and best friend finally making it to agree.

 

“Good, cause I love you both. Dorks” I say and laugh a bit, causing the other two to laugh too.

 

“How long have I been out?” I then ask, having lost track of time.

 

“3 days but they said it’s only natural, you were bleeding for quite some time before they came to pick you up” Arizona said stroking my cheek.

 

I let out a silent sigh and nod. “I’ve got a lot of work to catch up with” I say thinking about the appointments I’ve missed.

 

“You don’t have to worry about it Calliope, Mark took care of it. He went to all the appointments he could. You now need to rest” Arizona tells me smiling. Her dimples are now showing. I have to admit that this woman is amazing. She looks beautiful even when she cries.

 

“You should rest Cal, we’ll be back tomorrow to see how you’re doing” Mark says since the doctor had advised them to go home and rest for the night.

 

I simply nod and close my eyes falling asleep, happy that those two are getting along.

 

The next morning I wake up hearing Arizona tease Mark. “Oh admit it, you were hitting on her” she says smirking softly.

 

“I was not! I was just being a gentleman” Mark complains and I laugh a bit. “Even you don’t believe what you just said Mc Steamy” I tell Mark laughing softly. Mc Steamy is a nickname I had given him years ago, at one of his first photoshoots for a hair shampoo. With all the steam and the nakedness he scored at least 3 or 4 different models in a week.

 

Apparently none of them had noticed I was up since they both run to me again. Arizona kissed me slightly and cupped my cheek and Mark took my hand.

 

“Now, tell me, what have I missed?” I ask looking at them both questioningly.

 

“Mark here, was hitting on one of our interns, Lexie Grey” Arizona says quickly smirking at Mark again.

 

“An intern Mark? Really?” I ask him laughing a bit.

 

“I wasn’t hitting on her I just helped her pick up some papers that fell from her hands” Mark complains glaring at Arizona.

 

“Right and ten minutes later he asked her out” Arizona says winking at me. We both laugh and Mark turns a bit red.

 

“Nice move Sloan, smooth. Intern surgeon in Seattle Grace, huh? That’s definitely a first” I reply and we all laugh before the doctor from the previous night comes in.

 

“Good morning Callie, I’m doctor Shepard, how are we doing today?” He asks me smiling softly at me.

 

“Great Dr. Shepard I feel like I can go home any time” I reply smiling back.

 

“Well, we’ll have to run a few tests first to make sure you’re okay and then you are free to go. Any questions?” he asks me

 

I put that evil smirk on my face and turn to look at Mark. “Actually yes. I heard something about an intern called Lexie Grey? Is she single?” I ask him.

 

“What? I don’t understand” The doctor replies a bit confused.

 

“No, not for me, for him” I add pointing at Mark with my head.

 

Dr. Shepard laughs a bit and turns to exit the room. “You have to ask her, but I’m pretty sure you’re on the right track Mister Sloan” he tells the man and gives him an “attaboy” look before he leaves.

 

Seems like Dr Mc Dreamy would be great friends with Mc Steamy over here in an alternative universe.

 

The tests come back and they finally let me go. When we arrive home, Arizona helps me to bed and lays next to me. “I missed you so much” I tell her and start kissing her passionately.

 

Arizona pulls back after a long make-out session and shakes her finger “no”. “No sexual activity for the next week, remember? We don’t want you injured again” she says.

 

I use my cutest puppy eyes and look at her. “But sex with you was amazing the last time and I missed this” I complain.

 

Arizona laughs for a bit and strokes my cheek gently. “Calliope, there’s something I need to ask you. I have to admit I’m afraid this did not actually happen but it’s killing me so I need to know” she starts as he tone gets more serious.

 

I look at her a bit worried and nod for her to keep talking.

 

“Yesterday…in the room you said you loved me. And I thought it might be just the drugs talking or the pain or whatever” she asks hesitantly.

 

I pull her in for a deep kiss and stay there for a few seconds just looking at her eyes and feeling her breath against mine. “I DO love you. It was not the drugs or the pain. I wished I had said it in a more romantic atmosphere but I was up and I could finally talk to you and explain to you that it wasn’t your fault and that I fought to wake up for you, to see your face and kiss your lips again. I was too weak to say all that so I used 3 simple words that described my feelings” I start smiling at her.

“I. love. You” I add, giving her a peck on the lips after the end of every word.  
  
Arizona pulls me into a happy and tight hug and starts crying. “I love you too Calliope! And I was so scared that as soon as I realized it you would have died or so and that it would be too late for me cause it wouldn’t matter anymore” she whispered.

 

“Shh, I’m here, we’re safe. It’s all going to be okay” I reply stroking her back smiling.

 

She pulls back a while after and looks at me. “Now go get your cute ass up and put a nice movie in the dvd player cause all I want to do right now is kiss you and hug you and make love to you. I need to find a way to occupy myself and not think about your sexy body or I’ll jump on you”I tell her and we both laugh.

 

She brings frozen and we sit on the bed watching the movie. I can feel myself dozing off in her arms near the end of the movie. She’s so soft…she’s perfect….


	13. Chapter 13

CHAPTER 12

ARIZONA’S POV

 

Those 6 days have passed fast. Faster than I had thought they would. Mark is visiting Callie when I’m not at home, I take her to therapy, then come home to find her usually asleep watching a movie.

 

It’s Saturday night, it’s the last night for Callie’s medication. From tomorrow she’ll be free to go back to her place…but I don’t want her to. We haven’t had sex in almost two weeks and it’s killing me, I can see it’s killing her too.  
She has started things but I stop her, I’m afraid I might hurt her or something.

 

I can still remember our fight 2 nights ago…

 

“Please Calliope we have to stop” I whisper as she reaches my neck with her lips. I try to pull back and I try even harder not to moan.

 

“Don’t please Calliope me! I know you want this as much as I do” Callie replies as her hands reach my breasts.

 

“You might hurt yourself!” I reply sighing and pull her hands away, getting myself to look at her.

 

“I’m not a chipped teacup Arizona! It’s not like I might break any second now!” Callie says getting up running a hand through her hair.

 

“I know but I don’t want you to hurt yourself!” I reply looking at her pleadingly.

 

“Stop treating me like a baby Arizona! I’m tired of people treating me like a baby this week! You, Mark, my doctors, everyone!” Callie starts yelling and I can see she’s furious right now.

 

“Calliope, you don’t understand! I can’t lose you…I love you I really do” I reply as tears form in my eyes, threatening to come down. I picture her in the surgical bed and the scene of the shooting plays in my head over and over again.

 

“Then don’t push me away!” Callie screams again. She then takes a few deep breaths and calms down as I am no longer able to hold my tears.   
  
She comes to me, takes my hands in hers and makes me look at her by lifting my chin. “Please Zo, don’t push me away. I love you too” she whispers.

 

A slight smile appears on my face as she wipes my tears away. “Then please don’t risk your health like that. I can’t lose you. When the shooting happened and I thought I’d lose you, the earth started falling under my feet” I whispered wiping a few more tears.

 

“I’m safe now and I’m okay. We’re okay” She whispers to me and leans in for a kiss, the most loving kiss she’s given me so far.

 

And now it’s all better. The doctors tell her to stop the meds, that her fractures are all healed and she can go back to work.

 

We return home for her to pick her stuff up but I can tell something is wrong with her.

 

“Calliope? What’s wrong?” I finally ask her.

 

Callie turns around and looks at me with a sad smile on her face.

 

“Do you think Mark was right? T-That I should have stayed in his place?” She asks me hesitantly and sits on the couch.

 

I sit opposite to her a bit confused and worried. “What? Why do you say that?” I ask her.

 

“Cause…” she starts and takes a deep breath before she finally looks at me. “Cause it’s so freaking hard to leave this place now” she explains.

 

I slightly laugh at her words. I know I shouldn’t be laughing but it just sounds hilarious to me how we both think the same thing but won’t actually admit it.

 

“What’s so funny?” she finally asks me confused.

 

“Well, I was going to ask you to move in but I was afraid you’d say it’s too early, that’s what’s so funny” I explain to her and we both start laughing.

 

She then hugs me tightly and kisses me deeply. “Well, then I think we should celebrate” she whispers against my ear and licks my neck. I can’t help a moan that escapes my lips and bit my lower lip.

 

“How about we celebrate in the bedroom?” I suggest smirking.

 

“Oh no way, I haven’t touched you in 15 days I won’t even make it to the bedroom” Callie says and starts sucking on my neck. A loud moan escapes my lips as I lay back bringing her on top of me.

 

Callie’s hungry lips find their way to my collarbone and she quickly removes me shirt and bra. “Well, hello there, I’ve missed you two” she says and I start laughing. My laugh is followed by a gasp and a deep moan as she captures one of my nipples in her lips. I gently arch my back towards her mouth and press her head against my body.

 

My hands start running lower gripping her butt as I move my knee inbetween her thighs and move it creating friction. She slowly rocks her hips against my leg and moans against my nipples, creating a small vibration that drives me insane.

 

“No teasing, I need you in me, like yesterday” I say to her looking in her eyes full of lust. She simply nods and removes my pants and panties while I remove her blouse and bra.

 

Callie presses two fingers deeply in my and starts moving them in and out as fast as she can. I can feel myself already close and when she touches my clit I don’t even have time to warn her. I simply come undone, moaning loudly, spasming against her hand.

 

She pulls her fingers out but I quickly take her fingers in my mouth. She lets a loud moan at my sexy move and I rush to remove her pants.

 

I slowly stroke her clit and she helps me sit up so that I can tease her nipples with my lips. I swirl my tongue over her breasts and slip two fingers in her. She groans and starts riding my fingers. Her hands on my shoulders to keep herself steady and then I add another finger which sends her over the edge.

 

She throws her head back moaning, mumbling ‘faster’ and ‘harder’ as I feel her walls tighten around my fingers. That’s when I throw her back on the couch and get on top of her. My lips trail a path down to her core and she looks at me biting her lower lip.

 

“God, you’re so sexy when you do that!” I tell her. That’s all she needs apparently because a second later she starts spasming and screaming my name as she comes. I smile down at her and she kisses me deeply.

 

After we have both caught our breaths she smirks and looks up and down at me. “How about a round too in the bedroom? Or the shower? Or both?” she suggests.

 

I simply kiss her deeply and her hands start roaming all over my body. This all feels too good to be real.

 

And as I suspect it, Callie’s phone rings.

 

“Don’t answer it, they will call again if it’s urgent” I say against her lips.

 

She does as I say but it keeps ringing for what seems like a minute or so.

 

“I’m sorry love I need to take this” Callie says sighing. I simply pout and nod. “I’ll order some pizza” I suggest and she nods answering her phone.

 

I go to the kitchen to give her some privacy but then I return I just look at her holding her phone shocked.

 

“C-Cal? What’s wrong?” I ask her worried and sit next to her.

 

“My ex…Erica…she’s...she’s in Seattle Grey hospital…she had a car accident, apparently she has me listed as her emergency contact. She was in a car crush” Callie mumbles as she tries to understand why all of this is happening.

 

“W-We have to get there, come on get up” I tell her and start putting my clothes on.

 

“I don’t think you’ve heard me Zo, it’s Erica… I-I don’t know if I want to see her!”Callie says looking at me in desperation.

 

“Look, Calliope, this is not easy for me either okay? But you have to go there, you have to make decisions for her that will help her live so that you can scream at her and hit her all you want as soon as she wakes up” I explain to her.

 

I’m starting to get scared thought. _Why would Callie not want to see Erica? Is it because she indeed hates her or could it be that she’s scared she might realise she still loves her? I-I can’t be thinking about this…not right now…I need air._  
  
I drive Callie to the hospital and ask her to stay outside for a bit, get some fresh air. I’m trying not to freak out, I call Teddy and she comes right away.

 

I explain everything to her and she hugs me as tightly as she can. This actually helps. It’s a trick Teddy taught me to stop panic attacks. You just hug someone pressing their chest and their circulation gets cut off so the brain sends signals for more blood to be sent to the area. Your pulse goes down and you slowly calm down.

 

I walk back in the room after what it seems like hours but I know it’s only been 10 minutes. I can see Callie pretty angry but also sad to see the woman with a chest tube, ready to get moved to the O.R.

 

“They say she might have brain damage” She explains to me.

“Calm down Cal, it’s all going to be fine. Shepard is an amazing doctor he’ll make sure her brain is fine before you know it. And so is Dr. Hunt, they both worked on your case too and look at you, you gave me one of the best orgasms of my life” I tell her trying to calm her down.

 

She smiles at my words and softly nods. ‘Thank you Zo, I really love you” she whispers to me and kisses me deeply. I kiss her back and now I know. She’s just mad at her, she does love me…


End file.
